


This Isn't Even Remotely Funny

by Katseester



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katseester/pseuds/Katseester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke wakes up in the middle of the night with a small problem. Souji, unfortunately, remains fast asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Isn't Even Remotely Funny

**Author's Note:**

> I expect to lose any respect anyone has ever had for me with this.

Yosuke's sanity ended with a breeze. A soft breeze, an innocent breeze, a breeze that gusted through the window and tickled his nose enough to wake him up and realize just how aroused he was. And just how entangled he was with his best friend, in his best friend's bed.

Which begged the question as to how he got there.

The last thing he remembered was drifting off to sleep with the nice thought of his and Souji's broship--deepened yet again by a night of video games and marshmallow-eating contests and coaching Nanako on how to belch properly--and the promise of a delicious, home-made breakfast in the morning. And then, suddenly, this. While Yosuke found the position not exactly _unwelcome_ (it actually felt rather nice and he decided he liked it, even though snuggling was strictly a girl thing to do), apart from the panic of waking up in Souji's bed, pinned beneath him, when he quite clearly remembered falling asleep on the guest futon on the _floor_ (he might vaguely remember crawling over to Souji's futon and climbing in, complaining that he was too cold, it _is_ October, after all), the growing discomfort and tightness of his boxers was a bit of a problem.

He considered rousing Souji so he could escape to the bathroom for a few minutes, but when Souji shifted in his sleep, nuzzling further into Yosuke's chest and murmuring something that sounded suspiciously like a meow, and Yosuke felt something poke at his hip, he immediately decided against it.

Apparently he wasn't the only one with a problem here. The only difference, however, was that Souji wasn't conscious to face the mortification at waking up next to your best friend with a boner.

That only left Yosuke with two choices. One, he could ignore it and hope it went away (ha, fat chance with Souji's breath melting through his nightshirt and his hand brushing against his bare hip like that, and speaking of which when had his shirt ridden up so high? And his boxers so low? And since when had Souji's other hand been so close to Yosuke's neck?), or two, he could quietly and with as little movement as possible try to extricate himself from Souji's bed and creep away.

Option one wasn't looking so good, especially since Souji chose at that moment to move again, bringing his left leg up and over Yosuke's legs, brushing against Yosuke's aching groin and eliciting a strangled and pained groan. His leg came to rest overtop of both of Yosuke's, trapping him even further (there went option two--Yosuke didn't think he could remove Souji without bodily _throwing_ him). This new position gave Souji's crotch full access to rub against Yosuke's hip, and Souji, caught up in whatever sexy dreams he was having, took full advantage of this, pressing as close as possible against Yosuke and even _gyrating_ a bit, curling his fingers against Yosuke's hip and in Yosuke's hair ( _when had it crept up there?!_ ), and even _moaning_ a bit into Yosuke's chest.

Yosuke wanted to die.

On the one hand, he could grin and bear it, wait until Souji ran the full course of his wet dream and hopefully moved away so Yosuke could escape and stumble to the bathroom to deal with his own problem. On the other, Souji's movements were keeping his leg in constant contact with Yosuke's groin and he was finding it increasingly difficult to stay quiet.

Yosuke's waffling over his predicament took too long, and a few minutes later, time took the decision out of his hands.

Souji, to Yosuke's growing horror, stiffened against his side and let out a shuddering breath, fingers almost breaking skin at Yosuke's hip, other hand tugging a bit painfully at his hair.

"Yo...suke..."

Yosuke, eyes wide with both horror and shock, tried not to look at Souji as he felt something warm blossoming against his exposed side. Unfortunately, Souji chose at that moment to move his leg _again_ , rubbing it rather forcefully against Yosuke's crotch, _again_. The combination of Souji's hands, breath, leg and utterance of his name was too much; Yosuke came in his pants. Er, boxers.

Souji moved again, thankfully _away_ from Yosuke, but he didn't simply roll over and continue his now-sated sleep uninterrupted. He propped himself up on his elbow, wiping the sleep out of his eyes with the same hand, his other still gripping Yosuke's hip rather tightly. He finally relinquished his hold, though, in favor of sweeping his damp bangs out of his eyes.

Yosuke used this opportunity to scuttle away, crab-like, lest Souji notice the stain spreading on his boxers. He fell out of the bed, landing rather painfully on the floor and groaned, rubbing his tailbone.

"You okay?" Souji asked in a stage-whisper, and Yosuke could hear the sleepy laughter in his voice.

"Y-yeah, totally fine!" he stage-whispered back, "just gotta pee."

He heard Souji mumble his accordance and flop back down onto his futon, and took it as his cue to flee. When he returned, he noticed the darkened flush spread across Souji's cheekbones and the purple boxers peeking out from under his covers, as opposed to his previous blue pair.

Yosuke laughed a little nervously and looked away at the same time Souji did, and they spent a moment of shared embarrassment before Yosuke shuffled forward, past the guest futon on the floor. Sliding into Souji's futon, he met the shocked stare with a nervous grin before settling down and patting the space beside him to indicate Souji do the same.  
Souji complied, still staring at Yosuke through the dark, before looking away in embarrassment.

"Sorry," he said, shakily.

"No problem," Yosuke said, too quickly, then backpedaled at Souji's expression of disbelief, "I mean, it happens to everyone, right?"

"Yeah," Souji agreed, but he didn't sound convinced.

"I mean, me too--" Yosuke cut himself off right there, and wished he had a boot he could shove into his mouth.

"You too?" Souji prompted slowly, after Yosuke refused to continue.

"Well...y'know..." Yosuke gestured vaguely with his hands, hoping to convey what y'know meant with them.

Souji blinked a few times, before realization spread across his features. "Oh," he said, flushing darkly again.

"Yeah," Yosuke said.

They fell into a slightly awkward silence after that, both looking anywhere but each other, and when Souji's hand crept across the small space between them and closed around Yosuke's loose fingers, Yosuke didn't protest or pull away.


End file.
